Snake Bite
by Friends-Only-yaoi
Summary: Quand Ace est en manque, à quoi serait-il prêt pour se satisfaire ? Experimenter l'autre sexe, commetre l'inceste... abuser de l'innocence de son petit frère ?


Voilà mon premier AceLu... Et je dois dire que j e n'ai aucun remord, à ma propre surprise ! Bon, j'accepte à les partager qu'avec eux même finalement ... xD

Je prie aux âmes facilement choqués de s'abstenir, car c'est un petit lemon assez succulent...

Je vous laisse le soin de lire ;)

* * *

**Snake Bite**

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Luffy cherchait son grand frère partout; ils venaient juste de se rencontrer par pur hasard sur la même île, et Ace lui avait promis de rester quelque temps avec lui. Il avait même pris une chambre à la même auberge que l'équipage de son petit frère. Mais maintenant, le commandant de la deuxième flotte de Barbe Blanche demeurait introuvable. Pour Luffy, en tous cas. Il avait cherché partout … avant de se dire qu'il serait peut-être dans sa chambre.

En effet, le jeune homme y était. Assis contre la porte, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, entrain de… "se soulager". Il avait beaucoup trop de dignité pour se payer une pute, et pas eu le temps de trouver une belle fille à draguer, son "besoin" étant trop urgent. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se servir de l'équipage de son frère non plus … Robin était avec Zoro, et quand il cherchait Nami, il la vit rentrer dans la chambre d'Usopp. Le pauvre brun était donc condamné à se faire du plaisir tout seul.

Des légers gémissements rauques échappaient de ses lèvres, pendant qu'il accélerait les mouvements autour de son anatomie éveillée. Il était si concentré, qu'il n'avait même pas entendu des pas s'approcher, et ne s'interrompit même pas quand il entendit, et surtout sentit la porte se faire marteler avec force.

"Ace ?" appela la voix de son frère cadet. "T'es là dedans ? Pourquoi tu fais des bruits bizarres, tu t'es fait mal?"

Le plus âgé grogna. _Ce n'est pas le moment, Luffy …_ pensa-t-il. "Oui, j'suis là…" répondit-il d'un voix saccadé. "J'vais bien, t'inquiétes."

"Mais alors pourquoi-?"

"Parce que, c'est pas grave!" s'irrita-t-il, sans cesser ses mouvements. "Je suis occupé, j'te rejoins après okay ?"

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais entendit les pas du jeune capitaine s'éloigner, et sourit, content de s'être débarrassé de Luffy aussi vite. C'était à croire qu'il ne connaissait pas son frère aussi bien que ça…

Moins de deux minutes après, une forme se projeta par la fenêtre ouverte, dont seulement les rideaux étaient fermés pour sa privacité. Le garçon élastique atterrit sur ses pieds, genoux fléchis, en plein milieu de la pièce.

"Luffy!" s'exclama Ace, surpris et irrité. Il essaya de se rhabiller, mais c'était trop tard. Le garçon avait déjà vu, et le regardait – ou plutôt, regarda son ami d'en bas – d'un air curieux.

"Qu'est ce que t'as? Tu voulais faire pipi ? Pourquoi tu veux faire pipi par terre?"

"Baka, c'est pas ça!" grommela Ace, commençant à remonter son boxer. Puis, il s'arrêta, une idée traversant son esprit.

Il regarda son petit frère, la chemise entrouverte à cause de la chaleur de l'île estivale, exposant des muscles forts et bien formés. Son visage parfaitement tracé, son air innocent… Devrait-il ? Serait-ce correct ? Mais en même temps… il est un pirate, il n'a pas à se soucier des interdits ni des scandales….

Ace fit un effort surhumain pour s'empêcher de sourire. "T'as raison Luffy, je me suis fait mal en quelque sorte…"

"Comment ? Faut que j'appelle Chopper alors !" répondit tout de suite Chapeau de Paille, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

"Non… il n'y aura pas le temps" lui dit son aîné. "Tu sais, ce que je t'avais expliqué sur les piqûres des serpents ?... Quand elles te piquent, il faut sucer la blessure pour faire sortir tout le venin ?"

Luffy hocha la tête, le souvenir lui revenant.

"C'est un peu ça que j'ai…" expliqua Ace. "Mais je ne suis pas assez flexible pour atteindre l'endroit où je me suis fait piqué…"

"Elle t'a mordue là en bas ?!" s'étonna Luffy. "Mais si tu arrives pas… tu vas mourir ?"

"Je sais pas… peut-être?"

"Non! Dans ce cas je le fais pour toi!" répondit tout de suite le jeune brun, s'approchant de son frère, qui se retenait de ne pas sourire d'avance.

Le capitaine s'agenouilla devant son frère. "Suffit de sucer ? Jusqu'à quand ?"

"Je te dirais" répondit seulement Ace, ayant du mal à garder son calme, voulant lui dire de la mettre tout de suite dans sa bouche. Rien que l'idée le faisait haleter.

Luffy hocha la tête, plein de bonne volonté, et se baissa, prenant le grand engin d'un coup dans sa bouche, et se mettant à sucer frénétiquement. Ace hoqueta de surprise et plaisir, sentant la bouche chaude de son petit frère entourant son membre engourdit.

"Co..comme ça ?" demanda le garçon innocemment, quittant momentanément sa tâche.

"O…oui …" répondit le commandant, ayant du mal à parler. "Fais juste… des vas..et ..viens.."

Le garçon élastique hocha la tête, se remettant à la tâche avec ardeur. Il entoura la taille de son frère de ses bras, pour avoir un meilleur appui, et entama des mouvements rapides et rythmés. L'aîné ne put retenir ses gémissements. Qu'est ce qu'il savait bien le faire ! Et avec tant de volonté… Il passa une main par les cheveux de son cadet, penchant sa tête en arrière, étouffant avec le plaisir. "Oh…O..oui… co-comme..ça…"

Encouragé par le plaisir de son frère, qui était surement entrain de souffrir moins, il accéléra le rythme, se servant même inconsciemment de sa langue. C'en fut trop pour Ace. Il eut un cri de plaisir, envoyant son bassin en avant. Des grosses perles de sueur coulaient de son front, il n'en pouvait plus tellement c'était bon…

Et en voulait bien, bien plus.

"A…arrête…" ordonna-t-il.

Luffy obéit, les yeux écarquillés. "C'est fini? Mais j'ai pas senti de poison …"

"C'est pas fini…" répondit le grand brun, se dessapant complètement.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" s'enquit le jeune capitaine, quand Ace commença à lui enlever sa veste.

"À ce stade, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire…" répondit-il, déboutonnant ensuite son short, et le baissant. "Luffy, si ça te fait mal, tu me dis. Mais t'inquiètes… en aucun cas tu seras contaminé aussi."

"Qu'est ce qui me fera mal ?" demanda le brun, pendant que son short toucha le sol. "Ace, pourquoi on se met tout nu ?"

"Tu verras…"

Ace porta alors son petit frère, le posant sur son lit. "Qu'est ce que tu fais, Ace ?"

Il ne répondit pas, prenant un pot de lubrifiant sur la table de chevet et le passant sur son membre tendu.

"C'est pour te guérir ?"

"C'est pour aider, mais c'est pas ça qui va guérir…"

"Il faut quoi ?"

Le brun sourit, revenant vers le lit. "Je te montre tout de suite…"

Il se mit à quatre pattes, soulevant le bassin du jeune capitaine, qui écarquilla les yeux. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"Je vais y aller doucement" prévint l'aîné. "Si ça fait mal, tu dis."

Il avait envie de le prendre de suite, de le baiser sauvagement, de les envoyer tout les deux en l'air… mais il savait très bien que son petit frère demeurait ignorant sur ce domaine, et il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas à sa première fois. Ainsi, sa main étant encore glissante du au lubrifiant, il fit tourner doucement le doigt autour de l'entrée de Luffy, avant de l'insérer doucement. Ce dernier ouvrit alors les yeux au maximum.

"Ace ! Qu'est-ce…"

"Je vais devoir la mettre là" expliqua-t-il. "Mais ça ne te fera pas trop mal, au contraire…"

"J'aime pas…" râla-t-il. "Ça fait bizarre…"

"Mais ça fait mal ?"

"Non…"

_Surement parce qu'il est élastique… _se dit le commandant, ajoutant un deuxième doigt et les faisant tourner. Après un moment, les yeux du cadet commencèrent à se fermer, et il gémit légèrement.

"C'est bizarre…" Cette remarque n'avait pourtant pas la même connotation négative qu'auparavant. Satisfait et fier de lui, Ace enleva ses doigt, soulevant bien le bassin de son frère cette fois-ci.

Il se plaça bien à l'entrée, faisant les yeux de son frère s'écarquiller encore une fois. "Ça va jamais rentrer, c'est trop grand !"

Le grand brun rit, fier du compliment inconscient. "T'inquiéte, ça va rentrer… t'es élastique, non ?"

Avec grande précaution, il commença à pénétrer le jeune capitaine, observant attentivement son visage, qui s'était transformé en une grimace.

"Ça fait mal!" se plaignit-il. Son frère s'arrêta alors en mi-chemin, attendant avec toute la patience qu'il pouvait rassembler que son frère se décontracte. "Ça fait plus mal…"

Ace continua alors, et son petit frère gémit de douleur.

"J'aime pas!"

Cette fois-ci, Ace attendit d'être complètement à l'intérieur pour s'arrêter, serrant son frère contre lui. "Détends toi… dis-moi quand ça va…"

Il haletait déjà, sentant cette agréable chaleur autour de son anatomie… il avait l'impression que son membre allait exploser, il avait besoin de continuer!...

"Ça va…" murmura Luffy.

Sans plus atteindre, le grand brun commença des lents allé-retours, gémissant légèrement du bien que ça lui faisait. Il voulait aller plus vite, plus loin … mais il devait se retenir, il ne pouvait pas blesser son petit frère… Celui-ci se mordait la lèvre, refusant de se plaindre. Le brun eut une pointe de remord; il acceptait cette douleur, croyant le sauver, alors que lui, il voulait juste prendre son pied ! Mais… comment résister ? Luffy était si excitant… fort et innocent, sexy et enfantin. Il mourrait d'envie de gouter à ses lèvres de gosse, embrasser sa peau douce, caresser ses muscles de super-héros… mais ce serait le confondre, peut-être même lui faire comprendre ce qui lui arrivait vraiment ?

"Ahhn…" gémit soudainement Luffy, se cambrant. "C…c'est normal que… que…j…j'aime bien?"

Cette remarque surpris le grand frère, mais lui plut énormément. Il rapprocha le corps de son frère contre lui, accélérant ses mouvements.

"Oui..." répondit Ace, gémissant contre l'oreille de son frère, le plaisir croissant lui faisant perdre toute maîtrise.

"Da..dans ce….cas… pl…plus fort!"

Étonné par cette demande, le brun ne prit pourtant pas de temps à l'exécuter. Les lattes du lit commençaient à grincer, mais peu importe ! Il ne s'arrêtait pas, encouragé par les gémissements de son frère, qui s'amplifiait en cris de pur extase.

"A..Ace !" cria-t-il, ne pouvant pas baisser sa voix en ce genre de moment. "J'ai… j'ai ça… aussi!"

Le nakama de Barbe Blanche glissa une main entre les deux, et sentit en effet une érection. Il sourit amusé, et commença à le masturber en même temps que ses vas-et-viens.

La pression commençait à trop monter. C'était… beaucoup trop. Ace n'avait jamais eu tant de plaisir au lit, aucune femme n'avait su lui procurer ce degrés de satisfaction. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Accélérant les gestes avec sa main, il sentit bientôt un liquide gluant dessus, en même temps que son frère se cambra encore plus, avec un cri plus fort que les autres. La seconde d'après, il se libera aussi, avec un cri rauque.

Il s'effondra sur son bras, haletant, puis roula sur le côté. Luffy avait les yeux fermés, respirant à grand coups. Ace ne fit que le regarder, l'admirer ainsi à l'état brut, jusqu'à ce que le cadet se redresse.

"Ça va là, Ace ?"

"Ouais, merci Luffy" répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune brun lui offrit alors son type sourire rayonnant, se levant et se rhabillant. Ace soupira de bonheur, se redressant aussi. Le problème maintenant, sera la discretion de Luffy … Il se leva.

"Luffy, éc-"

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Son jeune frère, qui avait juste enfilé son boxer et son short, se tourna vers lui, l'entourant de ses bras et plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de Ace. Le choc empêcha ce dernier de réagir, et la langue du garçon élastique réussit à se glisser par les lèvres entrouvertes de son aîné. Ce dernier réagit enfin, répondant au baiser, jusqu'à ce que Luffy se sépare de lui avec un air malicieux.

"T'sais Ace… La prochaine fois que tu veux baiser, suffit de lui dire. Ton excuse était trop bidon! "

"Tu- ?!" le grand brun était trop estomaqué pour pouvoir formuler une phrase, et son petit frère éclata de rire, remettant son t-shirt.

Luffy ouvrit la porte de la chambre, et avant de partir, se tourna vers son grand frère avec un sourire provocateur. "Si t'as d'autres problèmes avec les serpents, appelle moi!"

* * *

Alors ? :D

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Ace/Luffy en français, d'ailleurs je pense qu'il n'y en a qu'un ( "Je vais t'apprendre la vie, petit frère" de SvartAlfe ) qui est très bien d'ailleurs ( Oui, je fais mon petit coup de pub ;) ) .... donc comme ma chère SvartAlfe a dit... encourageons ce couple ! :D

Alors, des petites reviews ? ^^


End file.
